gods_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
timeline last updated: 6/30/18 This is the site's official timeline! Here you can find all that has happened regarding the plot, past events, and anything else that has been deemed important. Hopefully you will find this resource to be a useful aid! Before 1945 * 1930s, Gellert Gindelwald escapes MACUSA and continues his efforts to establish wizard rule. * 1933, Hitler becomes chancellor of Germany. * 1939, Tom Riddle forms the Knights of Walpurgis * 1940, Druella Rosier forms the Dames of Avalon due to her inability to join the knights. All female group becomes powerhouse of Hogwarts. * 1940-41, 'The Blitz'. Germany bombs London. * 1942, Train ride to Hogwarts goes horribly wrong when it suddenly stops on the tracks and loses power. First encounter with Spider * 1942, Spider reveals Hogwarts professor as Grindelwald supporter.1943, Chamber of Secrets is opened. Myrtle Warren found dead. 1945-50 * 1945, Gellert Grindelwald loses duel against Albus Dumbledore and is imprisoned. * 1945, World War Two comes to an end. * 1945-50, Tom Riddle travels abroad. Death Eater group is founded. * 1948, Wilhelmina Tuft elected as Minister. * 1950, Tom Riddle lands DADA position * 1950,Lucretia Black and others begin mission to find heirlooms. * 1950, Werewolf attacks increase in the London area April 1950 * Ministry puts Werewolf Registry into effect * Shop on Diagon Alley explodes during conference. * Strange skull and snake appear in sky * Daily Prophet Article covers the chaos. May 1950 * The Prewett Family receives anonymous letter. (subplot event) * Druella Black wins Salazar Slytherin's Locket * The Minister of Magic, Wilhelmina Tuft, died during her Charity Auction. * Jocunda Sykes is arrested as a person of interest during interrogations after the Minister's death. * Ignatius Tuft becomes Minister of Magic. * Daily Prophet releases article after Minister's death. June 1950 * Prophet Reports Death of Hepzibah Smith * Tess Weasley writes piece about murder suspect Jocunda Sykes * Baddi Agnarsson and Elijah Rochester receive letters from the Ministry of Magic. -SUBPLOT- * Muggle News confirms animal attacks near the town of Dover and issues a mandatory curfew. July 1950 * Daily Prophet reports that St. Mungo's Increased Security. * Witch Weekly gossips about Theodore Wood having a bit of a Kneazle Problem. * Witch Weekly gossips about Druella Rosier selling to a prostitute. * Obituary of Cassius and Portia Prewett. * Muggle News details death of School Teacher. * St. Mungo's in lock down. August 1950 * First Article Regarding the incident at St. Mungo's * Official Ministry Statement * Witch Weekly gossip about possible new match between Beatrix Nott and Tom Riddle. * Ministry releases official Werewolf Registry * Walburga Black and Lucretia Prewett receive ominous note. September 1950 * Hogsmeade Hosts Fall Equinox Festival * Fenrir Greyback wins the Gnome Toss, Oliver MacDougall wins the ring toss, and Jet Mun wins the bobbings for apples at the festival! * Hogsmeade hosts special 'Hogsmeade by Moonlight' event. * Werewolf attacks reported during Moonlight event. (see roulette threads here) * The Daily Prophet covers the incident. October 1950 * Araselli Zaragoza is promoted to Head of Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. Was formerly an auror. * Tom Riddle receives and rejects Slytherin letter opener from Orion Black. * Lucretia Prewett investigated Gaunt shack and ties between Tom Riddle and the Gaunt family; believes Tom is heir of Slytherin. * Markos Mulciber prepares for large scale inferi creation. * Druella Black hosts birthday party of the year. * Morfin Gaunt to be 'taken care of' by Cygnus Black. * The Spider Returns.